Generally, automatic vending machines are provided with a plurality of dispensing mechanisms for storing and discharging the products individually in accordance with a vending signal. If the merchandise stored in a dispensing mechanism is sold out, additional merchandise should be loaded into the dispensing mechanism which stores a large plurality of containers.
Packaged beverage products, particularly a plurality of juice or carbonated drink cans or bottles, are normally packed in one carton to reduce packaging costs and minimize damage to the cans or bottles during transportation. After opening the package, the cans or bottles are manually and individually loaded into the dispensing mechanism of the vending machine through an open loading space in the dispensing mechanism. The loading operation should be conducted as fast as possible to permit reloading a maximum number of containers within a dispensing mechanism and to permit reloading a maximum number of dispensing mechanisms within a given time period. However, this loading operation is necessarily time consuming and fatigues the operator. Also, the dispensing mechanism is normally provided with an open loading space at its upper portion. Therefore, each can or bottle is individually carried to the upper portion of the dispensing mechanism.
One solution to improve the loading operation of a dispensing mechanism, particularly the carrying of cans or bottle to the open loading space at the upper portion, is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-42682. In this Japanese application, a couple of can or bottles are placed on a hold/guide member from an open carton. The hold/guide member is positioned on the open loading space of the dispensing mechanism and the cans or bottles are loaded into the dispensing mechanism. Because the hold/guide member holds a limited number of cans or bottles, the loading operation is not adequately improved.